Below Her Mouth
by CaptainVampireKing
Summary: One works as a roofer and doesn't enjoy being tied down. The other is a photographer for a fashion magazine readying to settle down with her fiance. A chance meeting in a nightclub sends both of these girls on a journey to reevaluate their lives. (Based on a movie by the same name. Slow to update. Explicit content.)


**Hello, one and all, to this story! It's based off a movie I watched a while back by the same name. The movie is about a carpenter named Dallas (portrayed by the [and don't tell my girlfriend I said this] incredibly hot Erika Linder) and a fashion editor named Jasmine (portrayed by Natalie Krill) who meet in a lesbian club. That's all I'm going to tell you about the movie, but if you do want to watch it it's available on Netflix, iTunes, Amazon Video, Vudu, and a free streaming website I use called solarmovie . toz. The movie is rated TV-MA (at least on Netflix it is), and contains graphic depictions of sex. It shares minor similarities to Blue Is The Warmest Color (a french LGBT movie also about two girls).**

 **I'll be writing Chloe as Dallas and Max as Jasmine (with a few things changed so they won't be _too_ out of character, specifically Max). As I said, feel free to watch the movie if you want some insight on where this story is headed. Just make sure you're alone, you have headphones, and that you're comfortable with watching lesbian sex.**

 **Also, this chapter alone had been in the works for MONTHS, so don't expect any quick updates alright?**

 **With all of that said, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The girl beneath her breathed heavily, the sweat developing on her torso creating a kind of temporary suction when their bodies met. The quiet smacking sound with each collision echoed in her ears and the room. She stared ahead of herself through the bars of the headboard, any kind of noise barely escaping her mouth as the other girl's grew in volume and her breaths came more rapidly.

She wasn't into it.

But, damn, she couldn't help herself.

Yes, she grunted, and panted, and her muscles would tighten and relax with every roll or jerk of her hips. Yes, she could feel the familiar rush of what she barely perceived as pleasure now coursing through her body. She felt the bed rock and heard it creak with the movement of their bodies.

But she wasn't into it.

The girl beneath her lifted up and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her neck and holding tightly. Chloe tried to put more effort into seeming like she was enjoying it. She pushed herself harder and groaned quietly. When the girl untangled herself from Chloe and arched off the bed, she knew their "moment" was nearing its end. And when her pants evolved into breathless grunts, and her body started to jerk slightly, it was over. Just like that.

"Oh my god, oh my..." the girl gasped.

And Chloe continued staring ahead. Lost in her thoughts. She caught her breath and brushed a hand over her forehead, then back through her mussed blue hair. She couldn't make herself look at the panting mess of a woman laying beneath her, with her hand wandering up to rest on her neck. It just wouldn't do. But she didn't deny the woman a kiss when she gently pulled her down and pressed her lips against hers, earning her a small smile.

Which she didn't return.

Chloe moved off of her after a moment, and the girl slid out from under her so she'd have space to lay down. Chloe stared up at the ceiling, her body still barely tingling from their little escapade. It only took a few seconds for her to feel the bed shift and know that the woman was looking at her. Following that, the woman propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at Chloe. She leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

Sitting back, she shifted again. "Hey," she said. She brushed her thumb across Chloe's cheek lightly. "Did you come?"

A breath. "A bit." was Chloe's only response. She couldn't lie.

The woman sighed and laid back on the bed, pulling at the necklace draped down her chest. She adjusted her legs. "What's wrong?"

Chloe rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to answer this question. "I don't know."

"Tell me the truth."

Or, maybe she could.

"It was nothing." _Except that I wasn't into it._

Chloe forced herself now to look at the person laying beside her. She took in every feature, every curve, that the light caught on her body. She watched how she twisted and tangled the necklace in her hand. It only lasted a moment, and her eyes were back on the ceiling. Still nothing. "I want you to stop getting hyper."

The woman sat up on the bed, now clearly irritated. "I'm not getting hyper, I'm in love with you." She sighed, dragging her fingers through her blondish hair. She glanced back at Chloe to see if she had any reaction to her words.

Chloe laid there. She didn't buy it. Her face scrunched up for a second. "You're over me, Vic."

Victoria huffed and got up from the bed. Chloe sat up, watching silently as Victoria pulled on her pants and fastened them closed. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it on, then sat back on the bed in front of Chloe. She tilted her head back in exasperation.

"Say something." she requested, and dropped her head back down.

"... Something." Chloe answered.

"Grow up!" Victoria said, her irritation growing. She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god, I'm moving out." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I think you should." Victoria agreed.

"I put a deposit on an apartment." Chloe said, barely glancing at Victoria in time to see her scratch at her head in annoyance. Chloe shuffled on her underwear and got up. "I gotta go to work, okay?"

"Chloe?"

Chloe didn't answer right away as she slipped into her jeans. She looked at Victoria, took in the expression on her face, and looked away. "You're better off without me."

Victoria's mouth fell open in silent shock and she bent forward with her face in her hands for a moment. "Why?" she said when she dropped her hands, looking up at Chloe.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Chloe adjusted her tank top, grabbed her jacket with her keys, and headed to the door.

She slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Victoria staring after her helplessly.

* * *

The sun beat down on Chloe as she caught her balance on the roof. The sounds of nails being hammered in and footsteps against ladder rungs were the only sounds she wanted to hear at the moment. She lifted a panel and positioned on the roof just above the window as Nathan worked on the other side and Justin laid down shingles.

Below her, she heard a car pulling into the lot. She used the nail gun to keep the panel in place and looked down to see who the stranger was. She wasn't the only one that noticed her, as one of her colleagues let out a whistle. It was Nathan.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he called down when the woman looked up to see who was whistling. She started getting out of her car.

Chloe only paid minor attention as the woman went around to the trunk of her car. She looked up again, this time locking eyes with Chloe as Nathan spoke again.

"Pass me the keys and let me take you for a ride!" he said. Justin laughed.

Chloe took the opportunity to put in her two cents. "Can't take her for a ride."

The woman shut her trunk after gathering a few bags out of it. She hung them from her arms and headed towards the building before her. She glanced up again, only to regret it.

"Hey, why do ladies love roofers?" Nathan said.

Chloe smiled at the woman's persistence to ignore the catcalling, only looking away once she was secure behind the door.

* * *

 _Those men have no shame..._ Max thought with a sigh as she set her bags down on the couch. She knew she should've followed her gut when it told her not to wear a black skirt today.

Shaking it off, Max reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box. It was a Polaroid OneStep2 Instant Camera. She got it on the cheaper side as it was mildly used, but it would do for the time being until she saved up enough for a decent camera. Not that this camera wasn't decent; Max loved every Polaroid camera she'd owned. But for her work, she needed to upgrade soon.

She took the camera gingerly out of the box and inspected the remaining contents to make sure everything else was there. She smiled a bit in relief to see that nothing was missing and held the camera up to look at it closer. It had a few minor scratches but nothing of too much concern. She was tempted to go find the new package of blank Polaroids she purchased until she heard voices coming from outside. Max set the camera down and made her way to her back door, leaning over to see through the glass.

It was the roofers again. They were taking a break on the porch diagonally across from hers chatting casually. Her face twisted up slightly when she noticed the man that was calling to her, but the girl beside him caught her attention. Especially her hair. The sunlight reflected off the fading blue and pink beautifully. Max sighed.

* * *

That night, Max was sitting in her living room. She'd changed to a pink t-shirt and lounge pants and had her hand splayed out on her leg as she did her nails. She chose a burgundy shade and was doing her best to color only her nails. She was down to her pinky.

When she finished, she placed the brush loosely back into its bottle and picked her head up to look over at the man napping on the couch beside her. Her fiance. He was a pretty heavy sleeper; she swore he could sleep through anything. Thus, she got an idea and a smile graced her lips.

... Ten minutes later, she was applying the final touches of nail polish to his pointer finger. She recapped the bottle when she was done and set it aside, standing up. As slowly as possible, she placed her leg over her lover and straddled him. She let a smirk play on her lips as she leaned down closer to his face. She knew he was waking up when he breathed in deeply and turned his head towards her.

Max planted a chaste kiss on his lips and felt him smile into the lip lock.

"Hey..." she said softly when his eyes opened.

"Hi, hey..." Warren chuckled. His hand grazed up her thigh to her waist. "What time is it?"

"Time to go." Max replied.

"Really?" When Max nodded, he sighed and started to sit up. "Alright, I'm up..."

Max pressed a hand to his chest to lay him back down. "Just wait..." she whispered.

She kissed him again once, then deeper the second time. Warren gave a tired moan when he kissed her back. Max reached down for his hand and moved it further towards her abdomen. She ignored the warmth stirring between her legs and, with a fleeting kiss, sat up. Her shirt moved with her and when Warren looked down, he noticed her little trick.

"What's this?" he said with a smile.

"What?" Max laughed.

"What do you mean 'what', what is this?" Warren chuckled and lifted his hand up to get a better look at her paint job. "Did you paint my nails?"

"Mhmm." Max hummed.

"...Why?"

"You have the most gorgeous nail baguettes." Max teased, laughing more.

"I feel violated!" Warren said as he sat up, and Max couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"What? Violated?" she said.

"I don't know, it's fucking weird." Warren brushed at his nose and looked at his nails again. "Okay, let me- I gotta go, would you take that off please?"

"I just want one picture." Max held up a finger. "One picture."

"You're not taking a picture of me." Warren hooked his hands under her knees and shifted out from under her.

He left the room and Max's face fell to disappointment as she sunk back into the couch and watched him leave.

* * *

Chloe laid awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She let out a heavy sigh, searching for answers she wasn't going to find in the cracks above her. She didn't bother to move when she heard the front door unlock and the voice of her friend enter the space.

"Hello?" Rachel called. She stepped inside and could just barely make out Chloe's frame on the bed across the room as she closed the door. "Welcome back." she said almost sarcastically, crossing the room.

Chloe looked over at her for a second and rolled her eyes. "Fuck off." she said.

Chloe sat up slowly before standing, making to descend the stairs into the attached tiny kitchen.

"Already drinking alone?" Rachel said. She picked up the beer bottle on the counter and shook it lightly.

"There's one left for you." Chloe said. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah."

Chloe approached the fridge and opened it up. She grabbed the remaining bottle and shut the door. She couldn't help a small smile when Rachel opened her arms to her and gladly filled her request for a hug. She pulled away first and laughed lightheartedly when Rachel playfully slapped her.

"Where's your thing?" Rachel said, taking the beer from Chloe. She was referring to her bottle opener.

"Over there." Chloe nodded at the drawer behind Rachel and grabbed her own half empty bottle to take a sip.

"Oookay." Rachel said once she successfully opened the bottle. Chloe smiled. She knew what was coming. "What's up?" Rachel placed her free hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Talk to me. You just walk out on her, or..."

"Kind of, um..." Chloe looked at the floor. "I got better things to do. I don't wanna play house ram." She took another swig from her bottle.

Rachel gave a small laugh, but her face fell to seriousness. "She wasn't right for you." she said sincerely.

Chloe drank again. She chose to ignore Rachel's words and instead said, "I'm buzzed."

"I gotta catch up." Rachel willingly dropped the subject. She knew she wasn't going to get much out of Chloe if she didn't want to talk about it. She down a mouthful of beer.

"You won't catch up." Chloe said. She looked at Rachel. "No one will ever catch me."

Rachel simply looked over at her in mock disbelief and Chloe grinned.

* * *

"What time is Dana coming over?" Warren asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was dressed up in black slacks, a white shirt, and a beige button up top now.

"She's on her way." Max answered.

Warren finished tucking his shirt into his pants. "Cool, I'll call you in the morning." He made his way over to Max and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"What the time difference in Arizona?" Max asked. She stood up from her place on his suitcase and sat on the arm of the couch to face him.

"I don't know, maybe two hours?" Warren said as he picked up the case.

"Call me from the hotel."

Warren stepped to her and leaned in to her, mirroring her smile. "Do you think you'll be up that late?"

Max laughed softly and returned his kiss when he came closer. "Probably not, I'm shooting in the morning."

"Okay, well don't try to keep up with Dana." Warren said.

"I never do." Max replied. And Warren kissed her again.

* * *

Rachel poured herself another shot and looked up to see Chloe coming her way in a now black tank top and matching black boy shorts. Her phone was ringing and she pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Chloe." Victoria's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, Victoria?" Chloe said.

"When are you coming to pick up the rest of your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Stuff you don't want donated to Goodwill with your name and address on it." Victoria said. Her voice was clearly full of annoyance. "You have twenty minutes."

Chloe skipped up the steps back to her bed to grab her jeans. "Mm, I can't be there in twenty minutes." She said as she stepped into her pants and pulled them up. "I have a party to get to."

Rachel put her fingers to her lips and muttered, "Cigs,"

"Everything's all packed, and-" Victoria began.

"Throw it out." Chloe grabbed her box of cigarettes and tossed them to Rachel, who caught them with ease. She came back down the stairs and went to her phone. "Don't call about this stuff anymore. I want to be amicable with you and phone calls like this piss me off." Chloe leaned against the table, grabbing the cigarette Rachel lit and taking a hit from or. "You know me better than to think I give a shit about where my stuff ends up."

There was a beat of silence on Victoria's end. "Not even inanimate objects are safe from you."

"What?" Chloe said, laughing with Rachel. "Fine! Stop calling if you know that's the case."

With that, Chloe hit the end call button and straighted up.

"What a buzzkill, man." Rachel said.

The duo picked up the shots she poured and downed them. Chloe turned from the table and headed over to the boxers near the landing with her bed.

"I bought a few new things." she said. She reached behind the boxes and hooked her finger into the harness of a fair-sized, shiny black dildo and lifted it up for Rachel to see. Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"I like to boil and recoil." she said.

Chloe shrugged, smiling. "I'm starting over."

* * *

 **And that is where we will leave this chapter for now. Next chapter will be the party where our two eventual lovebirds shall meet ;). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and do not be afraid to leave a favorite/follow/review! I will see you guys... in the next chapter!**

 **CaptainVampireKing awaaay!**


End file.
